We'll Be Together Again
by Magicmj12
Summary: Michael Jackson is torn between the ladies in his life; Fueled by jealousy and hatred, where hearts are bound to be broken.. and a love circle that can only end in tragedy.. set in the early 1990's. My first fanfic.
1. Author

**Story Title: We'll Be Together Again**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance / Tragedy**

**Date Last Updated: 28/01/10**

**Authors Note:**

It is the early 90's. Shortly before** Dangerous **is to be released; And** Isabella Calzavara** has just come back from visiting her father in Italy (Her parents split when she was in her early 20's) she lives in New York, America. Bella works as a production designer, for concerts, movie etc. She is a MJ fan. This story's events are based over **1 year**.

_No tears, no fears,  
remember there's always tomorrow  
So what if we have to part,  
we'll be together again  
Your kiss, your smile,  
are memories I'll treasure forever  
So try thinking with your heart,  
we'll be together again  
Times when I know you'll be lonesome,  
times when I know you'll be sad  
Don't let temptation surround you,  
don't let the blues make you bad  
Someday, someway,  
we both have a lifetime before us  
For parting is not good-bye,  
we'll be together again._

* * *

Author's Note/ I Happen To Like New York

Isabella Calzavara swept long strands of hair from her face. Taking a deep breath she smelt the rustic city air. Home. She smiled to herself, she had just got back from seeing her father who lived in the city of Palermo in Italy.  
Isabella's parents had divorced a few years ago and since then Isabella had taken to travelling to and from California to Palermo therefore satisfying both her parents. Isabella was a production designer who worked primarily on concert and film and had been called back a little short of her two week break to work on a design for a new series of concerts, due to start in the Olympic Stadium in Munich, Germany.

Throwing her heavy suitcases across her apartment floor, Isabella spread out her arms, like a bird taking flight, and let herself fall into the soft silky waves of her bed sheets. Tiredness took her, she rubbed her eyes impatiently, there was so much to do.. she could not rest now...  
A phone call made her sit bolt upright; Isabella scurried hastily into the hall.

"Hello?"  
"Miss Calzavara?"  
"Yes, speaking"  
"Miss Calzavara Mr Adams would like a meeting with you. He requests that you arrive promtly at 7.00 this evening"  
"Okay, I'll be there, Thank you, Bye"

Isabella went back into her bedroom and looked at her bedside clock. 5.00pm. She grabbed a few white fuffy towels from her airing cuboard and hopped into the shower, the cold refreshing water hit her skin full force, she sighed with relief as she felt the stress ebb away. when she had finished, Isabella grabbed her leather pants and cream turtleneck jumper. Then dryed, brushed and curled her long chesnut coloured hair. Forcing her feet into her black heels she grabbed her favourite brown satchel - full of her faithful art tools, camara and sketchbook - and ran out the door.

* * *

"Okay Miss Calzavara..are you happy with the designs made for you?" Mr Adams' eyes bore onto Isabella. She could feel his eyes watching him.  
Everybody who worked in the area of art and design knew Mr Adams - The head director - So everyone knew how he was such a perfectionist, everyone knew that if the tiniest detail or if time became so short that the company lost money he would lose that famous temper of his. He would fire anyone instantly, no sympathy whatsoever.

"Yes sir, I'm very excited with what we have here. The shows will be magnicficent I'm sure." Isabella forced a smile.  
"Very good." Said Adams nodding decisively, he paused as he began packing sheets of documents away. Fumbling trough the front pocket of his blazer, he pulled out a folded poster and gruffly gave it Isabella.  
**  
MICHAEL JACKSON: THE DANGEROUS TOUR**


	2. The Dinner Party

The Dinner Party

Isabella's heart fluttered as her eyes cast over the young man's face. He was tall, well built and lean. With large beautiful brown eyes twinkling in the reflection of the spotlight he was poised under. Ready to jump out at you with his electrifying display of talent. His curly jet black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, with the front ruffled so that long strands of curly hair caressed the frame of his face.

Mr Adams' eyes were again boring upon her.

"Mr Jackson's tour is secluded to begin June twenty-seventh, so I expect everything that is to be done, done." With that Mr Adams took the poster, turned and left. Leaving Isabella alone to stare down at the poster.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER...

Neverland was bathed in a soft golden hue. The distant lazy humming that had all since settled after the sun had set. She now hid, crouching low behind the mountainous backdrop, of which seemed like a painting that of Constable. A man sat on the veranda, his eyes closed, leaning lazily against a red bricked wall. His face was half concealed by the shadows of the moving trees. The man hummed a sweet melody. A melody of love.

Michael Jackson opened his eyes. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he leaned forward slowly, so all - not half - of his face came into the light rays of sunshine. There came the sound of the opening and closing of doors, Michael whipped round, he now faced a stunning piece of architectural building. His home. Neverland.

Presently heavy footsteps could be heard, click click clunking on the veranda's wooden floor. Matt Fiddes, Michael's head of security popped his head around a white wooden pillar.

"Mr Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Mr Jackson the production for your tour is underway, I believe once everything is completed and has had your permission the design team will ship it all off"

"To the Olympic Stadium, right?"

"Yes sir"

Fiddes paused.

"There is a production party tonight to celebrate....Rolls Royce?" he added.

Michael laughed, his face grew into a wide smile.

"You know me too well"

The heavy black doors were in turn slammed shut, the engine revved, and the Rolls Royce pulled out of the drive.

* * *

_Three..Two..One.._

"And this is where Michael will jump up, from the floor, amongst a shower of golden sparks. " Peter Morse, the lighting designer moved frantically up and down the naked stage.

"I'm thinking we could have a beam of bright light, just here" he gestured with his hands a long straight line coming from the near back of the stage. "You getting this, Ms Calzavara?" Isabella wrote furiously in her notebook. "Yes Mr Morse" she would reply, then hastily follow him around the stage.

"Right.." sighed Mr Morse, mopping his brow. "I think..I think that's everything..we're done"

It was the last week of preparations. The production team decided to hold a small party for the recognition of all of the hard work that had been put into making possibly the greatest show on earth reality.

And Isabella felt every inch of a glamour star. Wearing a strapless little black dress that clung to her womanly curves and killer heels. She was dressed to impress. After all, this was perhaps the most important party of the year, work could be scarce - and the fact anyone could be singled out as part of a team of designers working for Michael Jackson, well, it's just a mixture of overwhelming pride coupled with a extremely bizarre and lucky coincidence.

She Took a deep breath, put one hand on the doors smooth surface and pushed. Inside there was a large dark solid oak table, adorned with a ebony white cloth and glittering solid silver cutlery. Each guest took there seat where is was named with little tags attached to a wine glass.

Matthew Bolton took his place directly opposite to Isabella's. He was a fresh faced handsome young man, with dark chestnut brown hair that fell just above his eyes. Isabella wondered why she hadn't seen him before, he had quite the sense of humour, and laughed a big laugh at the pathetic jokes thrown at him by his admiring peers.

"A toast" Isabella jumped as everybody automatically looked upon Kenny Ortega, one of the main directors.

"First, a toast to this magnificent production team, with out whose work I could not carry out my duties for this roller coaster of a ride few months. Second, to of course, Michael Jackson. The loving, caring talented performer that is forever The King Of Pop. God Bless you Michael, God Bless you everyone."

Each guest raised there glasses and took sips; Isabella doing so whilst keeping a fixed gaze on the man few seats away from her. The start and main courses were served. Michael looked as though he was concentrating on his food, though his cheeks were slightly pink. He looked up and met her gaze, smiling warmly at her. Isabella returned the smile, then admittedly looked down her own empty plate.

Isabella tucked in to a chicken salad, followed by a calzone. Then came dessert. Isabella admitted she found it very hard to choose; Though Michael didn't - He was on his third slice of chocolate cake.

The taxi's started to arrive around ten O' Clock, by which time Isabella felt sure she was ready to leave. She bid farewell to everyone then set off, her feet really starting to kill her by walking in her high heels. She stopped to undo one of the straps to try and ease the pain when presently someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Michael stood behind her; "Do you need a lift home?" his voice voice was light and warm with a hint concern in his voice. "Those heels look painful".

Isabella felt a little embarrassed. Women wear high heels all the time - twice the height of these! and they walk just fine... though, the ride home would save the twenty-minute walk back to her apartment. "Oh yes please".

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the street."What is your name?" Michael asked politely. "Isabella, but you can just call me Bella" Isabella spoke "I really don't know what I was thinking, wearing these silly heels in the first place!" she smiled, Michael laughed. "Well, to be honest I could see you struggling, but, women these days wear all sorts of things." He paused. "You looked beautiful tonight...no thick layers of makeup or suffocating perfume, no..your very beautiful" he stopped and looked quickly at Isabella, who had turned a light shade of pink. Michael smiled again and scuffed his shoes purposefully on the pavement; Isabella could tell he was embarrassed.

They found Michael's Rolls Royce parked alongside the road and got in, Matt Fiddes was playing Janet Jackson's 'All For You' on the stereo.

"Matt always likes listening to Janet's knew album" Michael explained. "He Actually has whole album played on a rota!" Michael pulled a face whilst twirling his finger in circular motion around his left ear making Isabella laugh and Matt give Michael a fake scowl.

The journey home was a fun one, Michael told Isabella about all of his stories of what had happened to him in the past; Tales involving Bubbles the monkey, a devious Macaulay Culkin and his life long friend Elizabeth Taylor. Isabella never wanted it to end.

The car came to a halt just outside a couple of large apartments; Next to it was a large park where parents would let their children run around and feed the ducks.

"This is as far as I can go I'm afraid" said Matt." Just in case you know.. the paparazzi"

"Is your house far from here?" Michael asked

"Oh no it's just around the corner, thank you again for giving me a ride home... It looks like there's been some roadwork going on"

"Well in that case, Mike could go with you. You know, we don't want you fallin' down any potholes now do we?"

"Ignore him" Michael managed to say through stifling his laugh. He got out of the car and walked with Isabella around the street corner.

They walked up to the front door on the veranda, Isabella reaching in her handbag for her house keys.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Michael asked.

"Oh yes the food was delicious"

"Yeah It sure was" agreed Michael

There was pause; Isabella found her keys but made no motion to turn to unlock the door.

"You will come to one of my concerts, won't you?"

Isabella hadn't actually thought about it.

"Of course, oh Michael, I know it's just going to be brilliant!"

Michael smiled; His eyes twinkling under the veranda's light. _Just like in the picture_. Isabella thought.

She moved a little closer so that they both now stood under the gleaming light, Isabella could feel his warm breath making her hair stand on end.

"Michael I.." she drew nearer, just a little nearer so that their faces were barley inches apart. But Michael pulled away, looking apologetically at her.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I just can't"

"No. It's me who should be sorry, I'm the one who advanced on you..I don't know..I think it was the wine I had earlier talking" she smiled faintly. "Besides we've only just met..and well..I can understand if you never want to see me again after this."

"What? no.. oh please don't say that, It's not your fault. really. I'm seeing someone else you see" Michael looked down at the floor.

Isabella turned to unlock the front door; "I'm so sorry Michael" she whimpered, not looking at him and closed the door with a sharp bang before Michael could utter another word.


	3. Two Ladies

Two Ladies

I twirled around infront of the mirror. _Fabulous._ I smiled at my reflection and saw an arrogent smile reflected back at me. Dressed in a small mini cream coloured dress with a corset type front, it showed perhaps abit too much of my bust - But I can't say I dislike the attention that I may attract.

Every man's head turned in my direction, and I smiled to myself as I climbed into the taxi. I couldn't wait to see his face, he'll just fall head over heels when he see's me.

I walked up through the gates to Neverland, the sky was a clear blue and the birds were singing. One of Michael's employer's appeared at the door.

"Mr Jackson is expecting you miss?"

"Yes" I replied confidently and stepped inside.

I took my place on the sofa by the large fireplace; I had recently seperated from another man not that long ago, then just last week there was that kind man who asked me out for dinner..then his place; It Just happened he was a young actor who worked for 20th Centuray Fox. But, I do feel sorry for Michael.

I took a deep breath as I took the last few steps into the lounge. I greeted her with a smile and a warm hug, requested tea to be made then took her hands in my trembling ones.

"I've wanted to ask you something...something I've wanted to ask you for a long time and well-"

"Lisa I think.. -"

"Michael, I've decided.. since your going to be busy with your tour I think it's only fair that I can get around abit, you know I now this really nice guy who just happens to be chef and.."

Michael could not help but let his smile falter a little and look away. The tea arrived and Michael took his cup which had two sugars in.

"..Where you going to say something Michael?"

"It was nothing" Michael said quitely.

He looked across outside, at the clear blue sky and wondered; Then took a sip of tea.

* * *

Isabella burrowed her face deeper into the fabric of the pillow. She sobbed and her grip tightened, there were streaks of black running down her cheeks and some had rubbed off onto the pillow.

How could one incident - one man - cause her to endure so much pain? _christ._ she hardly knew the man!

She felt like a dirty animal, unwanted; Yet vulnerable at the same time.

But that was just it. So was Michael. Why, the look of pure innocence in his eyes as I drew nearer to him - like a fox cornering a frightened rabbit. It was the innocence that of a child, like a delicate flower caught in high wind. Isabella hd made a mistake; And Isabella hated herself for it.


	4. Dangerous Tour

Dangerous Tour

The masses of people stood restlessly. Some yelling, screaming even. For some uncontrolable urge told them they must do so. It seemed reality was bordering upon a dream, nobody could believe they were about to see perhaps the most famous, most talented man on the planet. Nobody could believe they were about to be in the pressence of a man they all worshipped and adored; Like a magnificent God.

The atomsphere was filled with uncontainable excitment, it grew and with the intensity everyone seemed to hold their breath, not dare blink. The height of excitment reached a feverish pitch. And then..Bang!

The women scream in delight, hands groping their hair, faces stained with tears.

_Michael.._

_Michael I love you.._

Out of the fountain of golden sparks emerged a figure, who seemed to have appeared from the ground. Like a pheonix rising from the ashes, reborn to delight those who look upon it's beauty. The beautiful pheonix had now spread it's wings and took center stage; They were clapping, screaming, chanting a name. Women prepared to declare their undying love to this beautiful creature.

Michael Jackson stood extremley still, his gaze fixed upon the moving clouds above. He liked this, the adoration. He was like a sponge, soaking up energy, the love. He craved them both.

* * *

I make a move to take my avitor shades off. Slowly..very slowly..They smile at me. _He likes to tease_ It pleases them, the women reach out groping the air in vain hope they would take hold of me; I could not hold them for much longer, they begged for a show and I made the promise to give all I had.

Six songs into the set, I see a familiar face in the sea of people.

Bella?

She had promised to come..and kept it!

I smiled to myself.

* * *

Michael saw me, I'm quite sure of it. Just before _She's Out Of My Life _he looked straight at me and smiled. _He smiled! _Surley then, he could not hate me that much if he smiled at me. I tried to ignore the butterfly effect in my stomach.

After the show, I met Matt, who told me Michael would like to see me backstage. My heart began to pound against my chest; In my mind there was a screaming no that gave me instincts to make up an excuse to go, let him forget about me. But my heart beats wildly with just the thought of him, I cannot resist but...

I ignored my head and went with my heart.


	5. A Womans Spoken Secret

A Woman's Spoken Secret

I stripped the sweat soaking shirt off my back. Karen Faye, my make up artist, tended to me immediately; Tying back loose strands of hair and adjusting smudged makeup.I did not hear Bella enter, so I almost jumped when I saw her pretty little face reflected in one of Karen's makeup mirrors. I asked for Karen to wait in the car, she went with somewhat hidden reluctance.

* * *

The woman known as Karen eyed me with brief hostility. She of all people knew how fragile and innocent Michael was. He smiled and held out his hand, seeking mine. I obliged and he proceeded to tell me what his future plans were musically, candidly telling me these strange and mysterious stories that had happened to him in the past. We walked through the many wardrobes full of familiar stage costumes, I noticed the white pin striped blazer worn for Smooth Criminal.

I had begun to wonder why he was telling me all this when something else caught my attention. There placed on a shelf was a painting of a white rose, the skilled artist had even painted dew drops to the roses petals.

"Oh that's lovely" I exclaimed in admiration.

Michael turned to see what I was looking at.

"Did you paint it?" I added

"Yes"

He was looking at the picture rather so sadly I had the sudden urge to hold him close. When he saw I was looking at him he gave me faint smile and turned back to face me, a small giggle escaping his lips. I realised we were still holding hands. My cheeks grew hot, but still I did not draw my hand away from his.

"Michael?" I asked tentatively, "I don't understand..if this is referring back to that night..on the porch" He drew his hand away from mine.

"Human Nature" he shrugged a little. No ones feelings were hurt. The woman I thought loved me seems to have had other plans, I wanted to settle down..but her...he broke off and looked absently around the room.

What a fool I was making of myself! what was I doing? demanding this poor girl be sent my dressing room, only to be reminded of something or someone she'd rather forget? I was lonely, I wanted love. I craved it. But this was not the gentleman way to get it.

I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked at her; A picture of perfection. Her long satin curls, cheeks slightly flushed in a shade of rosy pink Her lips slightly parted.

"Well..Michael, what is it that you want?"

Without hesitation, but with all the timidness of a small child I replied "I want you"

I saw her cheeks turn a shade darker, but replied

"Then you shall have me"

* * *

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly on the cheek..We now stood, inches apart, staring deeply into each others eyes. She kissed me again, this time full on the lips.

My hands were placed instinctively around her waist whilst my lips moved down her neck pressing little kisses against her smooth skin. Her hands ran through my hair,caressing my face. I held her so that our bodies were pressed against each other and there I held her for a few moments, savouring the feeling forever.

Her breathing became heavy

"Oh Michael" she whispered

I pressed my finger to my lips and ran my hand teasingly up and down her thigh.

Karen was waiting for us in the car when we finally emerged an hour or so later. "What took you guys so long?" she looked at me rather than Michael. "Business plans" Michael answered, not meeting Karens' eye. We drove to the hotel Michael was staying at, a nice modern apartment - like hotel that was hidden from the main streets down a small winding path.

I followed him inside, bidding a quick farewell to Karen before she could question us. The hotel had a nice 'homely' feel to it, but it was indeed very posh. I took his hand and we climbed the stair together. But now that the spurred moment of passion was over, that familiar sickening quickening pace of my heart returned. I was the envy of every other woman in the world.

We reached a room with a large four poster bed, I undressed quickly and Michael sat watching me from the bed. I purposefully left my underwear on and sat down in front of him; It amused me slightly when his eyes ran over my body and he bit his lip. Michael took off his shirt and lifted me gently so I lay on top of him. This was too much, I was going to bed with perhaps the most famous man on the planet. I felt the pressure to please so great.

"I love you" I said firmly and unconditionally. Michael smiled and replied "I love you too, so much from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

It went against everything my religion believed in. My mother would greatly have disapproved; But had happened that night was one I'll take away with me forever until the day I die.


	6. Married?

Married!?

Lisa pushed a bowl of porridge across the table. "Eat" she demanded. "I know what your like when you start touring..your eating and sleep patterns go haywire" Michael ate a spoonful of porridge and pulled the 'look, I'm eating, okay?' face in mock playfulness. Lisa smirked and placed a hand on the cupboard

"you know, I would love a nice walk around the park today, looks like it's going to be nice weather out."

Michael could only swallow his porridge and nod in agreement.

"Michael, I've been meaning to tell you something.." she tapped her fingers on the kitchen side absently.

Michael took his next spoonful of porridge slowly and cautiously, intent on hearing what she had to say.

She took a deep breath.

"Michael, your going to be a father"

Michael gulped down his porridge a little too quickly and felt his throat sear in pain. He winced slightly and could only manage a "that's w-wonderful" Michael's eyes filled with tears, but whether this was to do with the shocking news or the porridge Lisa could not tell.

* * *

It used to be so simple, my life.

My life is like a game of poker, I'd always take a chance. Only this time I realised it was something I did not bargain for. I remember, quite vividly, the day I said I wasn't sure family life was for me. I watched, as the realisation struck Michael hard.

Now we walked along the large lake, flamingo's scattered here and there. Standing still as stone. Sometimes Michael liked to watch them, and if they permitted to stand still for long enough he would sketch them on paper with an artists hand. But today I led him away from the flamingo's, tugging playfully on his arm. We sought shade as the sun reached it's peak round midday under a large tree.

* * *

Father..I'm going to be a dad. But with this joyous news also comes the slight pang of guilt. Bella; Oh God what have I done? I never meant this to happen..I never knew I swear. I think back, to the day I first saw you. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It seemed as though the room was airless, that there was only you and me. I never thought I could love someone so much, I was obsessive over you. But now..things would have to change, I guess our love saw never meant to be...

* * *

Michael had a two week holiday before preparations of the second leg of his tour was secluded to begin. In that time Michael had planned to take Bella to Switzerland or anywhere else she wanted to go, indulge her, as any lover would. But because of Lisa's pregnancy, Michael would have to marry her at the next convienet time. It was against his religion for such events to take place, so Michael told no one.

"I'm very happy" I smiled flopping down onto the cool grass. I snuggled up to him, my head resting on his chest. Michael's radio beeped loudly from his back pocket, piercing the silence that had settled around them. Michael took the small object from his pocket.

"Um, Michael someone just called for you..they didn't leave a number"

Michael sat upright suddenly

"Oh, right"

His eyes darted to Lisa, who was wearing a questioning look.


	7. Liz And Liza

Liz and Liza

Elizabeth Taylor was a woman now nearing sixty, though she didn't look it. Her looks still retained an aura of striking beauty from when she was much younger and her near violet eyes and ivory skin bore no hardship of the aging process.

Oklahoma was in the middle of a freak storm that had brought heavy rain and powerful wind. But as soon as the gale stopped, there came a heavy layer of snow.

"Oh my God" Elizabeth exclaimed, when she had caught sight of the large white flakes outside the window. She peered outside; "I hope those two will be okay getting here." As she had spoken the doorbell chimed.

Elizabeth's little white dog scurried excitedly to the door, then the window. Matt Fiddes stood in the doorway, his coat glistening with fresh snowflakes.

"What wonderful weather we're having" he said, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Oh Matt dear, would you like to come inside for some hot cocoa or-"

"No no that won't be necessary Liz, I must be off before it gets too dark."

He waved and trudged back to his car.

Elizabeth lent against the door frame, she had recognised Michael's scream of laughter; Sure enough Michael came into view, the color high in his cheeks. He lay on the floor for a moment then knelt to pick up a pile of snow but was knocked back on the ground again.

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling to herself. _He was just like a kid_.

Michael clambered up from the snow and ran to Elizabeth.

"Is she here?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's been upstairs all afternoon"

Michael nodded knowingly, a snowball whipped past them and hit the wall of the house. Michael turned and called out " your aim is a little off, Liza!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows "Oh Liza, your just as bad as he is!" she wagged a disapproving finger at the woman running to meet them.

She was short and slim, with large brown eyes that shone. Her trademark jet black hair was coated with snowflakes and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Michael had known Liza since he was five years old. The daughter of former entertainer Judy Garland, Liza grew up in the spotlight, became a child star at a young age and was often a victim of the press.

Elizabeth smiled and beckoned them both over the threshold.

"I'm guessing you two would like some hot chocolate, you must be freezing!" she scurried off towards the kitchen.

"Yes please!" Michael called after her.

"Would you like me to give you a hand Liz?" Liza called out.

"Oh yes please dear, I'll make one for Lisa too.."

"Lisa's here?" Liza whipped round and shot a wink at Michael. He shrugged helplessly.

"yes, she arrived earlier this morning"

* * *

Michael trudged up the stairs, his feet numb with cold. Expecting to find Lisa in the guestroom, Michael was surprised to find it empty.

He went back out into the hall - the bathroom door was ajar.

He poked his head around the door. Lisa had her back to him, fiddling with something he could not see.

"Lisa?"

Lisa spun around, her eyes wide.

"M-Michael, hey"

"What was that you were doing?" Michael asked, etching sideways to try and see what Lisa had now hidden behind her back.

"I don't see why we're even here, look at the weather out! you'll never get any work done staying here!"

"Elizabeth is ill Lisa" Michael replied, a note of impatience now in his voice. "But you still haven't answered my question."

She walked swiftly passed him and into the guestroom, Michael following her, locked the door behind them. Lisa stood in front of the mirror, her arms folded.

"When were you planning on telling me about her..."

Michael could feel the anger rising in her voice.

"Who?"

"You know very well who!" Lisa had turned to face him now, her fists were clenched and every line in her face etched with rage, making her once pretty features rather ugly. Michael swallowed;

"Lisa, I knew..I had - I say something.." his voice trailed off, this only adding to Lisa's anger and frustration.

"I thought you loved me, then I find your running off with this girl, whom you've hardly met more than once in your life. Boy meets girl, they fall in love - and boy and girl leave whoever's left behind, behind!"

"Lisa please, your making me out to be something I'm not. You said so yourself you wanted to be free of family life and meet other people".

Lisa grabbed fistful's of hair, she began to look not quite sane.

"Oh please honey don't" He placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Think of the baby"

"Baby?..what baby? there _is no_ baby!"

Michael's hand dropped back limply to his side.

"What?"

"you heard me"

He seemed to crumble right before my eyes. "Lisa.. Y-you shouldn't lie about these things"

"I'm not lying Michael" she replied quite plainly.

I watched as the realisation hit him hard, his eyes gleaming with tears. The pain seemed unbearable. He sank down onto the bed, his shoulders shaking with each sob.

"I think once this weather clears up we can pack our bags and well..who knows - we could try and work things out - I don't want the press getting in on it all"

"No.." Michael said, shaking his head. Tears falling down his cheeks.

He shot Lisa look of disgust and left. Knowing exactly the person he wanted to talk to now.


	8. Dear Diary Stormy Weather

Dear Diary / Stormy Weather

_ Taken from Isabella Calzavara's diary,_

_ **October, 1992**_

_Michael had told me the most wonderful story today. Before tonight, I had not heard from him in more than three days. I had no reason to pry, Michael has his reasons._

_ At first, there is a hint of sadness in his voice, on the verge of breaking at some points_.

As I write, I remember how he had said to me that he had been broken in many ways. But now, because of me he says he is no longer afraid. His heart yearns for the love in which I lovingly can give. I suppose I'm one of the few people he can trust.

_He asks if I remember the rose, the white flower with the skillfully painted dewdrops on it's petals. He tells me the inspiration to paint the rose was from an old tale, for when he finds the girl who will give him her love. But Michael would not tell how the story ends, for the story is romantic yet has a tragic ending._

I thought, with bitter shamefulness how before, I had the inner fear and cowardice of a shrinking flower. I bit my lower lip and continued to write.

_Michael then asked me to marry him. I remember my heart skipping several beats and replying only with squeals of delight. I no longer must be the shrinking flower, but fulfil my duty as the loving wife. Strange, how only in a matter of months you can tell that you wish to spend the rest of your days with the one whom you have decided loves you dearly. _

_If this is correct, then our love towards each other will last for eternity._

I stop and glance out outside,_ there's a storm brewing_. The lashings of rain had started over an hour ago and the wind whistled and howled.

_Michael insisted we get married as soon as possible, there was no doubt he was just as excited as I was. We'd have to get everything together as soon as possible, then we could be married before he was to go back to touring. I agreed and Michael had requested I see him later that night, so as not to draw attention._

The phone rang. I dashed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Calzavara, your taxi had just arrived for you"

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute."

I took a coat and snatched the open diary from the desk. I hid the book beneath the folds of the coat.

"Not like California to have freak weather storms like this, ay?" the taxi driver pulled out and sped off onto towards the main road.

I took out my diary and continued writing hastily;

_I told him I loved him..._

There was a blaze of red and white light. The driver swore and slammed on the breaks.

The air was filled with the screechings of cars and Isabella could only look up in shock as a force made impact with the car which sent Isabella hurling forward.

Everything went black, and Isabella knew no more.


	9. We'll Be Together Again: Part 1

We'll Be Together Again: Part 1

Isabella blinked and rose one bandaged arm in front of her face. The light was blinding. Squinting, her senses slowly returned to her. She could hear voices. Her awakening seemed to have sent a buzz around the room.

A man bent over her. His good-looking boyish face laced with sadness, his eyes were a little red and puffy, possibly caused from crying.

"Bella, your okay" he smiled faintly "Are you comfy enough?" he prodded the pillows behind my head.

"Yes.. thank you" Isabella muttered. In truth she had no idea what she was doing there in the first place.

"Oh" Her eyes widened when she recognised who the man was.

"Michael..it's you!"

Michael's brows furrowed for a moment. "Yeah, of course it's me - you must be tired" he shook his head and laughed, placing an extra blanket on my bed.

I watched her sleep for a while, watching her chest rise and fall and listening to the slow steady sound of the monitors. It was nearing dawn now, I had not slept since the incident.

In my pocket was a piece of paper, and extract from her diary. It was found remarkably intact and appeared to have been ripped from a book.

I had read through the extract so many times now I knew every word she had written in her neat copperplate handwriting.

Michael requested I see him later that night...

_..I told him I loved him..._

The last four words were written so clumsily it was almost ineligible - Yet it was clear to Michael what it said.

_He replied; I Love You More..._

The nurse arrived with a tray laden with food. "Mr Jackson I really think you ought to go home and have some rest, Isabella is in good hands".

Michael did not move from the bedside, he fixed the nurse with a wary glance.

"Her injuries are minor, we just have to do a few more tests tomorrow and then she should make a full recovery".

Michael looked back at Isabella then slowly rose and bent over her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

He left without another word.

* * *

Michael arrived at the hospital the next evening with a bouquet of flowers. He had not slept well at all. However when he made to enter Isabella's hospital room the doctor took him aside.

"Mr Jackson, there is something we must inform you about"

Michael eyes widened in horror

"No..No I don't wanna hear it!"

"Sir.."

Too late. Michael had entered the hospital ward.


	10. We'll Be Together Again Author's Note

We'll Be Together Again

The curtains around Isabella's bed were drawn. Michael's heart lept to his throat, he rushed forward to pull back the curtains.

Isabella sat there, alive and seemingly well despite her beliwered expression.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking first at Michael then to the bouquet of flowers that were held in his tight grip.

Michael looked a little taken a back for a moment, but assumed Isabella was joking. He held out the bouquet with small smile.

Isabella simply sat there, staring at him as though he were mad.

"Oh - y-you must be an admirer?" she asked, puzzled.

"Bella - what are you-"

The doctor cleared his throat loudly behind him.

"Mr Jackson if you would like to follow me.."

Michael followed him into a small office down the hall.

"Mr Jackson I must inform you that besides the fact Miss Calzavara's injuries are minor, tests taken earlier today have shown she had taken a considerable amount of damage to the brain. I mean not to alarm you, but we believe she may have Dementia, which causes loss of memory and ultimately - _death_."

The words hit him with such force, it was as though he was no longer speaking. He could not listen to anymore of it. He just couldn't take it. There seemed to be a faint dull buzzing in his head.._ loss of memory..death .. _all of these thoughts circling him, about to attack like vicious crows. It just didn't seem real..yet it were only too true.

I sat there, utterly dumbstruck at what had just happened. Obviously this man had thought I knew him, yet I had not seen him in my entire life. I fingered the flowers' white petal, feeling the velvety texture against my fingertips - I closed my eyes and tried to remember..a warm hand..a tender kiss..

"How are you today, Miss?"

The doctor had reappeared at Isabella's bedside and was examining the various papers attached to the clipboard.

"I'm fine" I replied, trying to smile.

"I think, looking at your recent results that you might be able to go home tomorrow" He spoke very slowly with a tone that you would use address a simple-minded child.

"Doctor.." I furrowed my brow for a moment, thinking hard about the right words to use.

"I knew that man.."

"Yes, I think you may find your memory seems to be not at it's best at times and other times may be wiped completely" He looked at me sadly.

"Michael..where's Michael?" my eyes widened in realisation.

"He may still be waiting outside. I'll go check" The doctor left and a few moments later Michael appeared.

I just sat there, watching him, crying silently. He came to sit at the end of my bed.

"Michael I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" I sobbed, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't be silly, I was so worried about you. This thing..this whole thing just..happened. It's not your gonna be okay..we're gonna be -"

But Michael could not find the strength to finish his sentence. I noticed he was fighting back tears at his loss for words. I was so overcome with emotion - _what have we done to deserve this?_

I kissed him reassuringly.

"We'll be okay"

Michael smiled a watery smile.

"And Michael..you mean the world to me, I will never forget you."

Michael shook his head, his loose curls bouncing around his tear stained face. I noticed a tear drop had fallen from his cheek onto one of the roses' petals.

It was now past midnight. Michael had refused to leave my bedside, and so he slept in the arm chair by the window.

I watched him for a few moments from my bed. How beautiful he looked, the moonlight casting perfect shadows to his face, highlighting his angelic features to perfection.

The next day I was discharged from hospital, I was kept a close eye on by Michael and required to visit the hospital every 6 weeks. We decided it best not to marry. But, needless to say, my life was still perfect. I would not wallow in self pity..I would no longer be the shrinking flower, but the loving 'wife' I needed to be. Our strength will help us through. Michael knew every day we spent together was a blessing.

My loss of memory became more evident in the coming months; It came with bouts of depression and I feared, that one day, I may forget him forever...

* * *

The blinding hot sun reflected off the many black cars parked in the early morning of Friday, 24th May. No songs were sung, no words of comfort were exchanged. Only bowed heads of a few mean and women solemnly passing through the small church on the hill.

Michael was the last to leave. He wore a black suit and fedora, his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was reading the old fable of the White Rose and the Nightingale, one of his favourites and like Michael had always done, he withheld the story's tragic ending.

_Night after night the Nightingale came to beg for divine love, but though the rose though of thee an angel, her petals remained closed to him.._

This was the a love God never intended to happen.

"Michael?"

Michael turned, he saw Janet standing there waiting at the church doors.

He took a single white rose from his pocket and placed it upon what was to be Isabella's final journey in life.

For the white rose was given to the one whom he loved most.. and the memories of the innocent flower he would treasure forevermore.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed it! - at least - a _little_ bit :D**

**This was my first completed fanfic, I've learnt hopefully how to make my stories better. Thank you so much to all of my readers; Their reviews, encouragement and praise throughout the process of this story.**

**I also hope it wasn't _so much_ gloom and doom.. It wasn't originally like this but I guess my grief got the better of me. I'm looking forward to coming up with some new ideas for future fanfics including Michael**.

**Lauren;**


End file.
